


Finding Out (or: Isn't it Obvious, Ronald?)

by kitausu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Elves, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Harry really had meant to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco before they got back from Australia, but things just got away from him. 
Or, that weird little drabble that has been running through my head recently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I've been thinking about recently. It's mostly just an excuse to write about relationship reveals, and Kreacher, who I love.

It had started just before Hermione and Ron left for Australia to retrieve her parents. Somehow when Harry went to return Draco’s wand, they had ended up talking….and yelling…then snogging…then…well, Harry flushed a little at the memory of what followed next.

At first, he hadn’t told anyone because it was new and he wasn’t sure what Draco wanted out of their relationship. Sure, Draco spent most of his time at Grimmauld Place, helping him clean out the old house and spending his nights in Harry’s bed. But, Harry had still been cautious about where they were going.

But then, Hermione and Ron left and it just didn’t seem like the right time. Hermione was struggling to reverse the obliviate on her parents for fucks sake. It would have been inconsiderate to write _oh and ps Draco told me he loved me today, hope all is well and your parents finally remember you_ in his weekly letter.

And eventually the whole thing just grew and grew and it had been over a year and Draco was living at Grimmauld, and Dobby and Kreacher called him _Master Draco_ and they were casually talking about marriage and vacations and bills. It had gone on just way too long and Harry did everything he could to forget that one day Hermione and Ron would be coming back to England, and it would all come out eventually.

He honestly just hadn’t expected it to happen over breakfast.

Draco was looking gorgeous, as usual, the sun streaming in from the dining room window, illuminating his white blond hair like a halo. He had on that dark blue button up of his that Harry loved because it brought out his eyes so well, the sleeves rolled up to show off his strong forearms.

They were sending each other little smirks and heated glances between bites of toast and tea, contemplating how much time they had before work when Dobby came in the room.

“Mister Harry Potter, sir, there are guests at the door, sir.” Dobby bowed deeply at the two of them.

Draco sat down his now empty mug, glaring at his watch a little when he checked the early hour.

“Who is it Dobby? Someone we can tell to come back at a decent hour?” Draco asked a little sarcastically.

He hated these kinds of breaches in propriety.

“It’s Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ron Weasley, sir.”

“What?!” Harry blanched, dropping his fork so it made a loud clanging noise and chipped the breakfast china on its decent.

 

Hermione brushed her windswept hair out of her face as Kreacher showed them into what looked like a receiving room, though no room that she had ever been in at Grimmauld had ever looked like this.

Ron looked around appreciatively as they each took a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs by a roaring fire.

“Master does not like people calling so early. The rude guests should leave and come back during receiving time. Rude people should not be allowed to sit in Master’s room.”

“Will Harry be down soon?” Ron asked rather loudly, trying to drown out Kreacher’s muttering.

“Oooh, but Kreacher remembers these two. Friends of Master. But Kreacher wonders if Master will be happy they are here, oh yes Kreacher wonders.”

Ron couldn’t help but role his eyes as he turned away from the deranged house elf.

“He really hasn’t changed much since we’ve been gone.” Hermione sounded sympathetic as she watched Kreacher continuing to grumble to himself in the corner.

To be honest, they had both expected Harry to great them first thing, enthusiastically asking about their trip, but minute after minute passed with nothing.

Growing suspicious, Ron snapped at the elf, “Kreacher, is Harry even home?”

“Ron, wait! Listen!”

They both angled their heads as if trying to get a better reception of the muffled sounds growing louder from down the hall.

“Draco, come on! I told you what happened!” That was Harry’s voice, sounding a strange mixture of exasperated and scared.

“Oh yes! You told me exactly how you couldn’t be bothered to send off an owl. I didn’t know you were so swamped with work that a single sentence was out of the question!” Draco Malfoy’s familiar ferocious snarl sounded only a few feet from the open door.

“Draco, you know it wasn’t like that!”

Harry was standing in the entrance way, the open door framing the scene like a movie.

“Kreacher! My coat, please!” Malfoy snapped, holding his handout impatiently as the elf quickly popped out of and back into existence with the garment.

“Call me when you know what you want, Potter!”

The door slammed with such force several of the portraits cried out as they were rocked in their frames.

“Kreacher, go with him, make sure he doesn’t do anything…rash.”

Kreacher bowed deeply and disappeared with a crack.

Harry finally turned and looked at his friends with an entirely unreadable expression on his face.

“Dobby, bring my breakfast into the receiving room please, I’m still starving.”

 

Harry felt cowed under the severe look Hermione was directing his way and tried valiantly to hide behind his toast as he occupied the love seat opposite them.

Ron was glancing searchingly between them before finally giving it up as a bad job and throwing his hands in the air.

“Look, mate, what’s going on here?”

Harry went to open his mouth to explain but Hermione beat him to it.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious Ronald!”

Ron looked utterly bewildered, “No, it isn’t!”

“Harry and Draco are seeing each other, quiet seriously since they live together, and Draco was under the impression we knew and when we showed up…well…Harry had to fess up, didn’t you Harry?”

Harry looked around shiftily, avoiding any attempt at eye contact while he mumbled his ascent.

“Oh, Harry, why didn’t you just tell us? It’s not like we would have been surprised.”

Harry and Ron both stared at her in shock.

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, Ron! They’ve practically been obsessed with each other since they met!”

Harry flushed at that, the accuracy of the statement hitting a little too close to home.

“Blimey, Harry.” Ron laughed like he couldn’t help it and sat further back in his chair.

They talked for almost an hour, his two best friends in the world grilling him about Draco, but also about his job and everything else they could think of. It went on for so long that, by the time Harry was able to turn the conversation over to Australia, Draco was walking back through the door.

“I’ve just come to get my things.”

“Draco,” Harry stood quickly, holding his hands out in supplication.

“Master Draco, sir cannot take his things, Kreacher has hidden his things away were Master Draco cannot find them.” Kreacher grinned his horrible toothy smile at Harry as he said.

“What?” Draco gaped as Harry burst out laughing.

“Master has told me not to let Master Draco do anything rash. Master Draco cannot leave if Master Draco’s stuff is missing!” Kreacher practically sang the last bit as he watched Harry’s approving smile.

“Well, that’s that isn’t it! Thank you Kreacher.” The old house elf bowed and left, leaving a stunned Draco in his wake.

The silence didn’t last long, however. In moments they were shouting over each other, snarling as if they were back at Hogwarts and hadn’t spent the last year living out of each other’s pockets.

“Potter, you cannot hold me hostage like this!”

“This is your home!”

“Well I’m moving out!”

“No, you aren’t!”

“Are you going to stop me?”

They both startled badly when Hermione slammed a book against the coffee table.

“Enough!” She snapped at them both, glaring at them like a couple of children.

Draco looked sulky, his arms crossed, eyes determinately looking up at the ceiling while Harry glared at his collarbone.

“Draco!”

He jumped again at the sound of his name, turning warily to Hermione like he just realized she was there.

“Harry is an idiot – “

“Hey!” Harry cried out indignantly but Hermione acted as if she hadn’t heard.

“Harry is an idiot, but he loves you. He was worried we wouldn’t react well and he wants everyone he loves to get along and love each other. You know what he’s like.”

Draco deigned to incline his head in agreement, ignoring Harry’s offended splutter that _there was nothing wrong with wanting that._

“But you shouldn’t have run away like that, and trying to move out…” She trailed off, her voice heavy with disapproval in a way Harry was very familiar with.

The pink high on Draco’s cheeks let him know the tone was not missed.

“I may have possibly minutely barely a little bit…overreacted.”

Ron snorted derisively, but Harry was delighted. This was probably the easiest apology that he had ever gotten out of his boyfriend.

“Apology accepted. And I’m sorry for not telling them sooner, you have to know it isn’t because I wanted to keep you a secret. I love you.” Harry had moved so he could reach out and take Draco by the waist, pulling him close as he spoke.

“Yes, well, I love you too.” He allowed Harry to kiss him chastely on the lips, smiling slightly as they pulled apart.

“Good! Now that’s settled, I have another question. Two house elves, Harry, really? What about SPEW?”

They all groaned as Hermione reminded them each about the horrendous conditions house elves were subjected to each and every day.

An hour into Hermione’s rant, Draco looked up from where he was currently tucked under Harry’s arm, “I’ve changed my mind, never tell your friends anything ever again.”


End file.
